


Flaritza is endgame

by Hdta



Category: Flaritza - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdta/pseuds/Hdta
Summary: Wow so I just finished watching season 6 and may i say how FUCKING DISAPPOINTED I was not to see my favorite duo together. I mean WTF, and so here I am writing this story at 12:28 am, because for some reason there isn't many flaritza stories out there, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope someone out there likes it.





	1. Crazy Mornings

Flaca was working in her office, today was a holiday, but as always for Flaca her job came first. She was the owner of the most important makeup company in the country and such a large company was not going to manage itself.  
Suddenly the door opens with a bang and Nicky enters, one of Flaca's best friends. "Hello bitch how the fuck are you, I have not seen you in what seems like forever!" Flaca laughs at the language her friend uses. "Hi Nicky, I'm fine, how about you?"  
"I'm doing good my friend." Nicky responds. Nicky and Flaca met at a club, and ever since, they have been practically sisters. Flaca doesn't know how they ended up being friends, since Nicky fucks any woman who crosses her path and hasn't work since her mother died and left her a millionaire inheritance, Nicky would never have to work a day in her life.  
"What the fuck are you doing working on Halloween?" Question nicky.  
"You know Nicky, there are people who like to work."  
"Hahahaha" laughs Nicky. "You know, I do not know why the fuck you even work for, since you're like one of the richest women in the country!" Nicky exclaimed.  
"Well, do you want to tell me why you're here Nicky"  
"Well, I came to ask you to go to Pussey's Halloween party."  
"I don't know Nicky, I have a lot of work." Complained Flaca.  
"Come on bitch, take a fucking time out of your mouse hole, and if you don't go for me, then do it for them!" Laughed Nicky.  
Suddenly Tiffany, Dayanara, and Lorna her other friends enter the room.  
"How the fuck did you bitches enter my office?" A confused Flaca wonder.  
"Well, we told your sexy assistant that we were your sisters, and if she did not let us in, we were going to ruin her career. The bitch actually believed us" explained Tiffany, and the others nodded. Flaca just laughed.  
"So puta, will you go or not?" Dayanara asked. "Well, if I go, would you all leave my office and let me keep working."  
"Yes!" They all exclaimed in unison.  
"Well then, yes, I'm going to poussey's party."  
"That's what I'm talking about, now let's get drunk and fuck some women!" Nicky yelled.  
_____________________________________

Maritza was trying to dress up her daughter Juliana for school. "Please Juliana Fernanda put on your pants!" shouted Maritza.  
"I don't want to wear pants." the 4-year-old girl who was jumping on the bed answered.  
"Well, you'll put them on, you want it or not."  
That's how it started that morning for Maritza, she took her daughter to school and she was late for work.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Maritza told the owner of the restaurant, Gloria.  
"What am I going to do with your sorry mamita, eh, you have to be here at nine o'clock like all the others."  
"I know," she replied.  
"Well, put on your uniform and go serve some food. This is one of the most recognized restaurants in the country for a reason." Gloria exclaimed and she was right, the Latina had to work hard for the restaurant to become what it is today.  
"Aleida, Maria, Blanca, is the food ready?" Asked Gloria.  
"Si!"Aleida replied.  
"Well then, Maritza, Piper, Gina, and Norma, go serve the food." exclaimed Gloria.  
_____________________________________

Later that afternoon, after finishing her shift, she saw one of her friends, Taystee. "Hi there Taystee what are you doing here?" asked the latina.  
"Well I came to confirm that you are going to come to Pussey's party."  
"I already told you I can not leave my daughter alone."  
"Then we leave her with Alex, you know she's pregnant with the twins." her friend replied, knowing that her little friend would make an excuse.  
"Well, I'll ask Chapman if she can." Just then Piper appears. "Hi, were you guys talking about me?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if Alex could take care of my daughter for tonight." Maritza asked.  
"Of course, Alex could use some child playtime at home, you know."Piper replied.  
"Well, it's a fucking plan, I'll see you at the party Mari." Taystee told her and left.


	2. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me by surprise that anyone actually read this! So thanks. Well here we go, let me know what you guys think.

The night came and Flaca was ready for the Halloween party. She put on her wonder woman costume that looked incredibly sexy on her. She had long wavy black hair and long red boots that made her legs look beautiful. She was finishing her makeup when the bell rang.  
"Wow" was all Nicky could say, she looked at her from head to toe.  
"And how do I look?" asked Flaca.  
"If you were not my best friend, I swear I'll take you right here," she replied.  
Flaca laughed hard and asked, "And what are you supposed to be?"  
"What, can't you see? I'm a ferocious wolf who's looking for Little Red Riding Hoods." The two laughed this time and together they left in Flaca's orange lamborghini.  
______________________________

 

Maritza was ready, she was dressed up in a batgirl costume and it looked great. The costume made her boobs and ass look good. She was ready. So Taystee, Piper, Cindy, and Maritza got on the car and set off to the party.  
_______________________________

The party was on full swing. The speakers where full of Cardi B's songs. Flaca and her friends danced and took shots of Tequila.  
"Fuck yeah this are the types of parties that I like!" yelled Nicky.  
"Hey there Boo!" yelled Tiffany.  
"Hi Pennsafucky!"  
"You know Boo, Pennsatucky is already a name that's not my name." Everyone else laughed.  
"Hey Flaca, why don't you go and get us some more drinks." yelled a very drunk Nicky.  
"Why me?" Complained Flaca.  
"Do you see another fucking millionaire around here."  
"As a matter of fact yeah and I'm staring at her"  
"Well you know me, I'm a cheap bitch hahaha," laughed Nicky.  
Flaca laughed and went to get more drinks when she collided with someone causing the other woman to throw her own drinks.  
"Excuse me, I didn't see you" Flaca apologized and when she looked up she was completely petrified when she saw some beautiful brown eyes that just by seeing them burned you and made you forget everything that was around you. "It's all right, don't worry," Maritza answered. When Maritza saw her, she remained in a state of trance which seemed that she could never wake up, her gaze penetrating and crystalline at the same time. Those brown eyes that left you breathless, without words, and had the power to leave her paralyzed. "Anyway, sorry, let me buy you more drinks okay?"  
"Yeah sure."  
They went to the bar to buy Maritza's drinks and those of Nicky and her friends. "Well, thank you," Maritza said after Flaca offered to buy her drinks and drinks for Maritza's friends.  
"You're welcome," answered Flaca.  
"I'm Maritza by the way."  
"I'm Marisol, but my friends call me Flaca"  
"I can see why" Maritza replied with a smile.  
Their eyes connected like two magnets, their hearts beat to everything they give, and just when Flaca was going to speak, Nicky appeared. "Hey bitch what happened with our drinks, the girls are getting violent!"  
"Here they are," replied Flaca, a little annoyed at Nicky for breaking the moment.  
"Well I'll see you later Flaca" Maritza told her, giving her a smile with dimples that made Flaca blush.  
"Well I hope so, I'll see you later."  
The two girls went in the opposite direction in search of their friends.  
_______________________________

 

"I saw what happened there, my friend," said Nicky.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," answered Flaca with disinterest.  
"Oh come on, a blind man might notice the sexual tension that was there," her friend teased. "Bitch, you're 26 years old and act like 40, tell me you want this" Nicky asks, beginning to make some gestures with her hands, opening two of her fingers and sticking her tongue in the center.  
"Don't be so ordinary," replied Flaca. "What are you guys talking about?" Lorna interrupted.  
"Nothing just talking about how Flaca wanted to fuck Taystee's friend" Nicky said while Flaca practically sended daggers through her eyes.  
"Who, the Latina who has an ass out of this world, and a hot disguise? "asked Lorna, Flaca felt a huge desire to shout at Lorna to take her eyes off the Latina, since the Latina had completely enchanted her.  
"Oh come on Lorna, why are thinking about her when you have me standing in front of you?" Asked an extremely intoxicated Nicky.  
"You know what you're right!" said the other drunk girl.


	3. After Party

The party was coming to an end, the girls said goodbye to Pussey, Cindy, and their other friends, thanking them for inviting them to the party.  
Flaca was in the wheel since she was the most sober, they were going to go directly to her house. Flaca lived in a huge house in a private area, her house was full of luxury things and her garage had sports cars and other cars she never used. What she loved the most about her house was that it brought her peace, but many times she felt extremely lonely. Since her parents died, Flaca was left alone, she had a brother but he spent most of his time getting drunk and using drugs at luxury parties. So basically the only family she had were her friends and Roja a woman who was a friend of her mother and was there when she needed her the most. Roja was now out of the country with some important business.  
Flaca took Nicky and Lorna to the guest room. Then Tiffany who kept saying that she was an angel and wanted to go flying with her wings. After seeing that her friends were safe she went to her huge bedroom and took off her costume and makeup and went to sleep completely naked.  
______________________________

 

It was around 2:30 in the morning when Maritza came to get her daughter. "Hey you, look who's coming to visit," says Alex.  
"Well I came to leave your drunk ass girlfriend safe and to pickup my baby" responded Maritza. Both of them laughed then Maritza helped Alex get Piper to bed, then left with her baby.   
By the time Maritza was home it was around 3 am, she put her child to bed and went to takeoff her makeup. Maritza's apartment wasn't very big, it was a two bedroom small apartment, but it was full of laughs and smiles, they were happy. Maritza went to bed with a smile on her face when she remembered the face of the girl at the party.  
'Flaca, what have you done to me' she tought. She went to sleep after remembering she had work tomorrow.  
______________________________

 

The next morning Flaca was up early, ready to go to work. She went to check on her friends but they were not in their bedrooms, she went looking for them and found them in the dining room eating breakfast and watching spongebob.   
Miss Claudette had made them pancakes and eggs with coffee.   
Miss Claudette was the house keeper but she was only there in the mornings to clean the house and cook her breakfast since Flaca spend her afternoons and most nights in her office.   
"Hey there sleeping beauty, glad you could join us for breakfast" said Nicky.   
"Holy fuck this pancakes are so good!" Exclaimed Pennsatucky.  
"Well thank you dear, I use to cook my children breakfast all the time before school" commented miss Claudette.   
"Well then, you can adopt all of us" laughed Nicky.  
The others gave her some high fives while miss Claudette rolled her eyes and smiled.   
"Marisol did you have fun last night" miss Claudette asked.  
"Yes, in fact I did" Flaca replied after remembering her time with her friends and Maritza.  
"It could have been better" commented Nicky.  
Flaca rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.  
"Well you guys know you can stay here as long as you want, but I need to go to work."   
"Thanks Flaca, I didn't have anything to do anyway" replied Pennsatucky   
"Hey you guys, I made reservations in this fancy restaurant so I want to see all of you guys there at 9 p.m." said Lorna.  
"How the fuck did you even got those reservations" asked a confused Nicky.  
"I used your name and debit card" Lorna replied simply.   
"You sneaky little bitch!" laughed Nicky.  
"All of you guys are a fucking pain in my ass" Flaca said to the others.  
The others laughed and watched as Flaca got on her black Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero and went to work.

______________________________

 

When Maritza arrived at work she found a Piper with an ass face and the other Latinas complaining of the headache thanks to tequila shots last night. "La puta madre, it hurts everywhere" complained Blanca.  
"You should have thought of that last night before getting drunk knowing that the next day you guys had to work," Gloria mocked. The day continued without any problem for Maritza and the other girls.  
________________________________

 

Flaca was in her office, studying some reports and new proposals. Everything was going very well in the company, and if it continued like this, in a few months it could become the largest makeup company in America and Europe making the company a multibillionaire marketing. Even concentrating on some reports, something, or rather someone, made her lose that concentration.  
'Damn it Flaca! How could it be possible for you to be thinking about that woman who you only saw for like 5 minutes?' she told herself.  
But there was no denying that she liked Maritza very much. She had to see her again and maybe invite her to go out with her some time.   
So with a smile, she suggested that tomorrow she would ask Nicky what she knew about Taystee's friend.   
She continued with her reports until she felt her stomach roaring, that's when she realized that it was already over 7 p.m. She finished with her reports and saved them in her computer files then closed her office.   
She had to get ready for dinner with the girls tonight, since the restaurant they were going was very elegant and surely some paparazzi would take some pictures of her and Nicky. She got in her car and took the road to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well tell me your thoughts, and if you will like to see something else I'll try to adjust it in the story. Thanks everyone.


	4. Restaurant night

When Flaca arrived to her house she couldn't believe the disaster that was there.   
"What the fuck is going on here!" Shouted Flaca.   
"Hey Flaca, well you see, after you and miss Claudette left we got bored so we decided to bake a cake!" Nicky answered.  
"Yeah, but stupid Nicky put a lot of sugar in the milk and few eggs, so this bitch messed up the whole ass recipe and it's how we ended up in this disaster," Pennsatucky finished explaining.   
"I don't know what to say" said a very confused Flaca.   
"Well you can start by thank us by not burning your house down," joked Nicky.  
"Well, are we going out or not?"  
"Of course, we're going out, so everyone better get ready," ordered Lorna.   
After an hour of getting dressed and applying makeup, the girls climbed into the car and Flaca called her driver to take them to the restaurant.  
_______________________________

 

"Holy fuck this looks so fucking good!" exclaimed a very hungry Nicky who was looking at the menu.  
"Yeah, not gonna lie this restaurant has some good-looking pizza" agreed Pennsatucky.   
"I think I'll get some steak, pasta, some vegetables, fries, and good old chocolate cake" said Lorna.  
"I thought you were on a diet" said Flaca.  
"Hey! Don't judge me, plus I'm gonna start going to the gym soon."  
"How soon?" Nicky teased.  
"Very soon" Lorna replied.   
"Stop lying!" said Nicky  
"I'm not lying, you bitch!"   
"Hey, I know a liar when I see one, because I'm a liar" laughed Nicky.  
The conversation was interrupt by another person.  
"Hey there stranger" said a voice that made the hairs from the back of Flaca's head raise.   
"Hey there Maritza, what are you doing here?" 'Fucking dumbass, it's obvious that she works here' she scolded herself.   
"Well I work here, so what are you guys having" Maritza asked genuinely.   
"Nicky and I will have some pizza" answered Pennsatucky.   
"I'll have some steak, fries, some salmon with vegetables, and chocolate cake please" said Lorna.   
"And what are you having, beautiful" Maritza asked with a smirk on her face after seeing Flaca blush slightly after the compliment.   
"I'll have some chicken alfredo with some toast bread please" Flaca said.   
"Well then, what are your drinks ?"   
"We are having red wine please," Lorna replied.   
"Yes, since Flaca is the one paying tonight" Tiffany replied while the others laughed and Flaca just rolled her eyes and laughed. Maritza smiled when she saw the behavior of the girls.  
______________________________

After the girls finished ordering their food, Maritza went back to kitchen to leave the orders.  
"Holy shit, you saw the millionaires who are here today!" asked an excited Gloria. "Yeah, we saw them, those bitches have a lot of money," Aleida answered.   
"Yes, and one of them invited us all the drinks last night, I think it was because she liked Maritza" Piper laughed.   
"Who" asked Gloria, quite interested in the gossip.   
"The tall one, her friends call her Flaca and let me tell you that has she great body" this time it was Gina who answered.   
"I don't like women, but if my girl had all that money and that killer body, I swear to God I'll marry her," Blanca laughed. Maritza felt stabbed in th heart at Blanca's comment since she was really interested in the tall woman.  
"Well, stop playing around and go serve some food, rapido" Gloria ordered.  
"I need someone to stay late and close with me" asked Blanca.  
"It ain't gonna be me, I've got shit to take care of" replied Aleida.  
"I will," answer Maritza "I'll just take the metro on the way back."  
"All right then, everyone back to work" said Gloria.

________________________________

 

The food came and went, the girls were satisfied and a little drunk. They were just waiting for the waitress to come to pay the bill.   
"You liked the woman, didn't you?" asked Lorna in a playful tone.   
"What are you talking about?" answered Flaca with a smile.   
"Of course she like her, didn't you see how she was staring at the waitress' tits," laughed Pennsatucky.   
"I was not staring at anyone's tits!" whispered Flaca in a harsh way.  
"Everyone shut up, the pretty one is coming" whispered Nicky.  
"Well, here is your bill, anything else that you want?" asked Maritza.   
"No, thank you" replied Flaca.   
'This is your chance Flaca, ask the girl out!' she told herself.  
But she couldn't with all those people surrounding them.  
"Have a good night" Maritza told her faking a smile. She was very disappointed that Flaca didn't invite her to go out, and maybe have some drinks or something. So without saying more, she went to the kitchen and continue working.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nicky asked her "The girl was right there, and you couldn't invite her to go out with you on a damn date!" Nicky continued her assault.   
"I couldn't, there were to many people" Flaca defended herself. 'Or maybe, you were just a coward' she told herself.  
"Well, this is what's going to happen, you're going to stay and wait for the girl to finish her shift, then you're going to invite her out," Nicky told her.   
"Yeah, and don't worry about us, we'll take a fucking taxi and wait for you at home to tell us all the dirty details" added Tiffany. "Maybe you're right" said Flaca with a smile.   
"Of course we're right, when you see your girl get out, you'll tell her that if she wants a ride home, and before she leaves, you'll ask her if she wants to go out with you on a date, and get to know each other" Lorna explained.   
"Thanks girls, always taking care of me" said Flaca.   
"Well, say no more, Flaca you go get your girl, and we'll set up a movie night at your house" said an excited and a little tipsy Nicky.  
The girls went back to Flaca's house to do who knows what, while Flaca told her driver to wait for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this story is going. When I first started the story it was going to be a one-shot story but then changed my mind, so I don't know what will happen, I'm going as my imagination goes. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

After the girls left, Flaca stayed waiting for Maritza to leave. Her driver was an older man in his late 50's and he never spoke, it was something she appreciated from him. She was checking her bank accounts and some documents when she looked up and saw Maritza come out. She was wearing other clothes, she had jeans and a red jacket. Flaca glanced at her watch and saw that it was 12:30, she wondered why she was leaving work so late.  
She told the driver to drive in front and stop next to Maritza.   
Maritza saw a car stop by her side, and the back window slide down.   
"Hey, there" said Flaca. Maritza smiled at her.   
"Hey, what are you doing here?"   
"Well, I came to see if you need me to take you home, and invite you to have dinner with me tomorrow afternoon." Maritza smiked and climbed into Flaca's car.   
"Where to miss Gonzales" the driver asked her.  
Maritza gave him the address and turned to the girl next to her.   
"Well? what do you say, you want to go out and have dinner with me tomorrow?" asked Flaca confidently since she didn't want to seem shy.  
"I would love to have dinner with you Flaca" Maritza answered with a silly smile  
"We have a date then" smirked Flaca.  
On the way to Maritza's house they talked a little about their lives and jobs. Maritza happily was listening to Flaca talk about her friends. 'This girl is amazing, fresh, fun, and beautiful' thought Maritza.  
Maritza was so smitten with her already, Flaca blushed a little over the look of the girl.   
"So you have a daughter?" asked Flaca, a little surprised because with the Latina's body you never would have guess it.  
"Yeah, her name is Juliana, she is my baby," Maritza replied.   
"And she's in your house alone?"   
"Of course not, no, she's staying with her abuela for the weekend," said Maritza.   
"Does it bother you that I have a daughter?" Maritza asked with a somewhat defensive tone.  
"Oh no! Of course not, it doesn't bother me at all, I was just asking where was she that's all" explained Flaca.  
"No no, I'm sorry, I just get very defensive when it comes to my daughter" Maritza explained herself.   
"It's alright, I get that you want to protect your daughter" smiled Flaca.  
"We're here miss Gonzalez" said the driver opening the door to Maritza.  
"Well, see you tomorrow?" Flaca asked. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" Maritza told her, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.  
Flaca gave her a shy smile. Maritza went to her apartment and the driver took Flaca home.  
_____________________________

 

When Flaca came home, she found her friends asleep in the entertainment room, the room filled with sheets, sweets, and beers. Flaca went to lay down in the armchair next to Nicky. "Flaca? How did it go?" Asked a sleepy Nicky.   
"Good" said Flaca with a silly smile.   
"Good for you baby," Nicky said before going back to sleep besides her.   
Flaca went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come fast.  
_______________________________

The next morning Flaca was very anxious. "Hey, baby, everything is going to be fine" said Miss Claudette as she served her breakfast.   
"Miss Claudette is right Flaca, you're a beautiful, intelligent, funny woman with a good heart" Lorna told her.   
"Damn bitches ya'll gonna make ger cry" laughs Nicky. Flaca laughed at the comment.   
"Today is the day were you can take care of your sexual needs Flaca" Nicky mocked.   
"Damn Nicky, do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Said Flaca   
"Nah, i mean, i think about other stuff too like, animals, food, porn, and many other things" laughed Nicky.   
Flaca rolled her eyes, tilting her head towards Pennsatucky. "Can you control these two?" she asked.   
"Don't worry about them, I have it under control" said Tiffany with a smirk on her face.   
"Well wish me luck"   
"Good luck!" shouted the others.  
Flaca got on her red Mercedes-Benz G Class car and went to work.  
___________________________

"So the millionaire woman invited you to have dinner with her?" asked an amazed Blanca.   
"I already told you, si" said Maritza with a joyful smile.   
"I can't believe this shit, when did that even happen?" Aleida asked.   
"Last night after I closed with you, I was going to the bus station when I saw her in her car waiting for me with her driver."   
"She has a driver?" Piper asked getting in the conversation.   
"Obviously she has a driver pendeja, you don't see that woman is full of money?" Aleida asked her.   
"And what did you say?" Maria asked.   
"I accepted to have dinner with her."  
"What are you bitches gossiping about?" Asked Gloria in an annoyed manner. "Maritza got herself a cita with one of the millionaires from last night" snitched Maria.   
"It's not a date, we're just having dinner" said Maritza defensively.   
"So a date?" teased Piper. Maritza rolled her eyes playfully.   
"Well, if you want to get out early for this so called 'date' then I think you should hurry up and get these dishes in their tables" said Gloria with a silly smirk.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Maritza replied. After that conversation all the girls went to work, while Maritza looked at the kitchen clock with a smile.  
________________________________

Flaca was having a hard time concentrating on the meeting that was about to take place. She just couldn't stop thinking about Maritza, her eyes, her smile, the shape of her pink lips and in ... "Miss Gonzales are you listening to me?" her secretary Alice kremelberg asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alice, I'm just a little bit distracted today, what were you saying?"  
"No problem miss Gonzáles, I was asking if you wanted me to cancel your dinner with the Covergirl industry? "  
" Yes, tell them we will have to postpone it for tomorrow" replied Flaca with authority.  
" As you say ma'am." Alice left the office. Flaca took a look at her watch and saw it was already 4:30 in the afternoon, so she continued working on her reports and promotions for her campaigns for another hour.  
After an hour or so she called Alice back in her office.   
"You called miss Gonzáles?" asked Alice.  
"Yes, I need you to call The Bazaar restaurant and ask for Maritza Ramos, then put her on my line please.   
"Yes ma'am." Alice answered then left her office.  
_________________________________

"Gloria the fucking phone is ringing and I ain't gonna pick it up" yelled Aleida.   
"I got it" said Gloria.   
"Hello"   
"Hi ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Maritza Ramos, is she there?" "Give me a second" Gloria said covering the phone with her hand. "Maritza you have a call!"   
"I'm coming!" Maritza shouted and grabbed the phone.   
"Hello"   
"Hello, is this Maritza Ramos?"   
"yeah, that's me."   
"Miss Gonzales would like to talk to you, do you have time?"   
"Yes, yes," said Maritza with a love-struck smile.  
"Hey you" said Flaca.  
"Hey hermosa, how are you?"   
"I am fine, how are you?"   
"Good, so tell me what's up?"   
"Well, I wanted to ask if you like sushi, because I was thinking about taking you to Yamashiro but I wanted to make sure you like sushi," Flaca explained.   
"Well, thanks for asking, and yes, I'd love to eat sushi."   
"Well great, do you think I can pass by your house around 7?"   
"Yeah, I'm almost out of work, I'll take the subway and see you there"   
"Don't worry chiquita, I'll ask my driver to stop by your job and take you home."   
"No, I don't want to bother you."   
"It's not a problem for me Maritza, so I'll pass by your house at 7 o'clock?"   
"I'll see you at 7."   
"Goodbye"   
"Bye" Maritza hung up the phone with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm gonna try and keep posting a chapter or two each day, since i'm starting school the 20th I want to have as many chapters as I can already written in case I can't write a chapter that day. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. By the way Alice (Flaca's secretary) is the girl from oitnb who said she was a big fan of her and Maritza's YouTube channel and will play an important role in the story later on, by wanting to come between the couple's relationship.


	6. First Date

Just as Flaca said, the driver went to pick up Maritza from work and took her back to her house where she changed her clothes and fixed her makeup. Flaca returned to her house to take a bath and change her clothes.  
When Flaca finished getting ready she went to the living room to say goodbye to her friends.   
"And, how do I look?" Asked Flaca.   
"You look beautiful," Lorna replied.   
"Yes, you gonna see that when Maritza sees you, she will not think twice about getting her fingers inside of you," Nicky added.   
"Why are you always so dirty?" asked a mortified Lorna.   
"You already know how I am Lorna, and besides don't pretend you don't like it," Nicky replied with a flirty look.   
"Ignore them Flaca, you look good," Pennsatucky interjected.   
Flaca was wearing a navy long sleeve button down shirt with a black suit with gold buttons attached. She wore low heels, and her hair was straight showing her black bangs with a slight makeup on.   
"Thanks guys, I'll see you later tonight"   
"If you come back" said Nicky mischievously.  
Flaca raised an eyebrow and went to the garage.  
Flaca didn't know which car would make a good impression so she called Nicky to help her.   
"I think the orange Lamborghini" said Flaca.   
"No, no, of course not, you're gonna look like a fuckgirl and you don't want that on your first date."   
"Then which one?"   
"I think the black Rolls-Royse would be fine"   
"You think?"   
"Of course, yes, its elegant and classic, besides it looks good for this romantic occasion," Nicky suggested.   
"You're absolutely right Nicky"   
"See, I may not be good at math and that type of shit but, I know about women" Nicky said confidently.   
"Hey Nicky, I was thinking, maybe I should buy her some flowers"   
"What for?"   
"Cause, I always see in movies that before going to dinner, the guy always gets the girl some flowers."   
"But in this case, it will be the girl who will bring flowers to the other girl" Nicky clarified.   
"Well yeah, you're right, so do you think I should get her flowers?"   
"Yeah, I think it would be a nice touch on your part Flaca."  
Flaca smiled and climbed into the car.   
"Go get her tiger," yelled Nicky.  
_________________________________

 

"Wow you look good girl" commented Piper.   
"Of course she looks amazing, I was the one who helped her get ready" commented Sophia, Maritza's neighbor. "You're gonna make that girl wet her panties" added Blanca.   
Maritza laughed at Blanca's comment. "Thanks guys" said Maritza a bit flustered about all the attention. Maritza had on a black leather pencil skirt and a white top with high heels. She had on a perfect eyeliner that made her eyes look dangerous.   
"I still can't believe that you're going out with Marisol Gonzales" commented Blanca.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Maritza asked offended.   
"Well, I mean people like her usually don't notice girls like us, who are like, in a lower class," Blanca explained.   
"Don't listen to her honey, if Marisol decided to go out with you, it was because she liked you and doesn't care about your social class or any of that shit." said Sophia to comfort Maritza.   
"Yeah, we are not in the 80's where people married people from their same class and shit" said Piper from the couch where she was sitting, eating a slice of pizza while watching pretty little liars.  
The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Maritza looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she couldn't deny that she felt very nervous, since she hadn't gone on a date since Juliana's father, who abandoned them for another woman.   
The doorbell rang again and Maritza went and opened the door.   
When Maritza opened the door, she found herself with a beautiful Flaca, who was holding a bouquet of red roses.   
"Hey," said a nervous Flaca.   
"Hey," Maritza replied.   
"You look very pretty" said Flaca. Maritza blushed at Flaca's compliment.   
"Thanks, you look very cute yourself" Flaca gave her a bashful smile.   
"These roses are for you," said Flaca, giving the roses to Maritza.   
"Thank you Flaca, you shouldn't have bother yourself"   
"I assure you, it wasn't any trouble"   
"Do you want to go in while I put the roses in water?"   
"Yeah, sure." The girls came in and Flaca was surprised to see that Maritza had company.   
"Marisol, they are Piper, Blanca, and Sophia, my friends."   
"Nice to meet you guys"   
"Nice to meet you too sweetheart" replied Sophia.   
"Nice to meet you Marisol" said the other two.   
"Please call me Flaca, like all my friends" "You speak Spanish Flaca?" Questioned Blanca.   
"Sí, habló español" answered Flaca with a smirk on her face.  
"Bien, now you have my approval" said Blanca with an amused smile. Maritza finished having to put the roses in water and returned to the room.   
"Are you ready?" Asked Flaca.   
"Yeah, I'm ready" responded Maritza with a tender smile.   
The girls left the apartment where they headed toward the car and Flaca opened the passenger door for Maritza. Maritza appreciated the gesture by giving Flaca a soft kiss on her cheek. Flaca smiled and started the car, she drove to the place where they would spend their first date.  
_______________________________

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they parked in the VIP area where many admired the beauty of both women and the black Rolls-Royse, she had definitely taken the right choice and was going to compensate Nicky later. The waiter then guided them to their table and treated them with gentleness and respect. The girls ordered their food and a red wine.   
"I see that you love wine" commented Maritza.   
"What can I say, I love the taste and the way it can be intense but subtle at the same time" replied Flaca.   
"I'm having dinner with an alcoholic?" Maritza asked in a playful tone. Flaca laughed at the comment.   
'This woman has a beautiful smile' thought Maritza.  
"And no, I'm not an alcoholic, I just like to drink from time to time, don't you like wine?"   
"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I haven't tried it much, I'm more of a beer girl."  
" Well, one of these days I'll take you to a wine house that you will love."  
Maritza smiled and Flaca too since she was the reason Maritza smiled.  
"Have you ever been told that you have the most beautiful brown eyes in the world?" Flaca asked carefully. "And when you smile, in your eyes, some caramel-colored pigments stand out" Flaca finished saying.   
Maritza was speechless at Flaca's words. Then gave her a shy smile.  
"The wine is taking effect on you"  
"Sorry...I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"Are you crazy? You didn't make me feel uncomfortable! it's a beautiful compliment ... But, let's say that when people have praised my attributes, nobody ever referred to my eyes, "laughed Maritza.  
"Well, someone had to" said Flaca, giving Maritza an amorous smile.  
The girls ate and had fun all night. They talked about their lives and admirations. They laughed nonstop all night, when it was time to leave, Flaca paid the bill and they got into the car and drove back to Maritza's apartment.  
On the way, Maritza took a hold of Flaca's hand, in what Flaca replied by placing a soft kiss on her hand.  
_______________________________

 

They arrived at Maritza's apartment and Flaca was parked in the front.   
"Well, thank you for this beautiful night," said Maritza.   
"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me." answered Flaca with a nervous smile.   
"You want to do this again?" asked Maritza sheepishly.   
"Yeah, I `d love to"  
"Well, give me your number and I'll give you mine" asked Maritza. The girls exchanged their numbers, and decided to go out again on Friday. Flaca didn't like the idea, since today was Sunday, she would have to wait four days to see her again, but she accepted.   
"So, I'll see you Friday?" asked Flaca.   
"I'll see you on Friday," Maritza replied. Maritza opened the door to leave, but a hand stopped her.   
"What's wrong?" Asked Maritza with a worried voice.   
"I don't want you to leave without doing this first," said Flaca. And without saying anything else, Flaca's lips touched those of Maritza. It was that first touch of their lips that made their heads forget about the outside world. Their lips began to run smoothly and tenderly, they didn't pause and continued in the same rhythm. Maritza decided that her tongue would play a leading role, and she made Flaca feel aroused, their tongues met softly. The kiss went from being an antechamber of love to a demonstration of passion. Flaca could no longer wait for Maritza to advance. Her body asked for more, so she slid her hands around Maritza's waist where she brought her closer to her body. She kissed her with a passion that surprised them both. They were panting heavily. Maritza bit her lower lip softly, and Flaca could not help but emit a moan. Their hands couldn't hold back their needs, Maritza tangled her hands in Flaca's hair as they continued kissing with euphoria. When the kiss was going to take another path, they heard someone knocking on the window. The girls parted gently, both with dilated pupils and smirks on their faces.   
When Maritza opened the door of the car, she found Alex who had a playful smile and a raised eyebrow.   
"Well look at you, getting all hot and sweaty"   
"What were you doing watching us, you pervert" Maritza replied.   
"I came to take Piper's ass home, I'll see you inside" Alex said and left Maritza besides the car door open.   
"Wow your friends are just as crazy as mine," said Flaca, who stood next to her.   
"Just as crazy?" Asked Maritza.   
"Just as crazy" confirmed Flaca.  
"Now I really have to go, my friends are probably thinking that we're doing something else," said Flaca laughing, Maritza also laughed.   
"Si, I also have to go, tomorrow I have to get up early" said Maritza.   
"Well, until Friday chiquita," said Flaca.   
"Until Friday," said Maritza. Flaca was going to turn around and leave, but Maritza stopped her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.   
"Now, I'll see you on Friday" Maritza said with a smile and went inside her apartment. Flaca climbed into her car and drove home with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


	7. After date

When Flaca returned home, she couldn't wipe that smile from her face. She went into the living room were she found her friends playing cards.  
"No! What are you doing here" asked an annoyed Nicky.  
"I'm in my home?" Said a confused Flaca.  
"See, I told you, now pay up bitch" said Pennsatucky.  
Flaca saw Nicky pull out a 100 dollar bill.  
"What is this about?" Asked Flaca.  
"Nicky bet that you and Maritza would have sex, and I knew you will come home" Tiffany replied.  
"How am I going to sleep with her Nicky?"  
"Well, what would I know?"  
"And tell us, how did it go?" Nicky asked. "It was amazing," said Flaca with a happy smile.  
"Good for you nena," said Pennsatucky. "And Lorna, where is she?"  
"Back home, she had a presentation tomorrow at the office." said Nicky.  
"I'm going to take a shower, it's been a long day," said Flaca.  
"Do you want us to wait for you to watch Annabelle 2?" asked Pennsatucky.  
"Yes" shouted Flaca from the stairs.  
_______________________________

 

When Maritza closed the door of her apartment and turned around, she found Piper, Alex, Blanca, and Sophia staring at her with mischievous smiles.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Maritza.  
"Nothing, I was just telling the girls how I found you in a car making out with some girl" Alex replied.  
Maritza smirked at Alex and began to remove her heels.  
"And, is it true?" Sophia asked.  
"Yes, we kissed"  
"Kissed!? They were practically having sex!" Alex yelled.  
"Alex is exaggerating a bit," said Maritza.  
"I'm telling you girls, they were about to have sex!" Alex yelled laughing. Maritza laughed with her and went to change into some joggers and a long shirt.  
"I'm already going home," Blanca said.  
"I have to go, too," Sophia said.  
"We'll see you tomorrow then," said Piper.  
"Yeah, sure," Sophia said and they left. When Maritza returned she found Piper massaging Alex's feet. Maritza lay next to Alex, and she put her head on her legs.  
"Pretty little liars Piper, seriously again?" Wonder Maritza.  
"What can I say, I'm obsessed with the show," Piper said excitedly.  
"Imagine how I feel seeing this shit every day" Alex said with a smile. Maritza smiled back at her and started watching the show.  
______________________________

 

Next morning, Flaca was naked in her bed watching the news when her mind went back to last night events, Flaca smiled when she remembered she would see Maritza again on Friday.  
The door opened noisily and Nicky entered with two Starbucks coffees in each hand and a donut bag in her mouth.  
"Morning bitch" she said after giving Flaca her coffee and sitting down next to her.  
"Hey Nicky" said Flaca with a smile.  
"Did you actually think I was gonna let you off the hook?" Asked Nicky.  
"What do you want to know?" Asked Flaca who was busy finding her loose black pants and putting on her black bra.  
"So you guys didn't fuck?"  
"No, I already told you Nicky"  
"Not even a kiss?"  
"Yes, we did kiss" said Flaca smiling.  
"And did you have fun, what did you guys talked about?"  
"Yeah, I don't know... we talked a lot, she made me laugh a lot, do you understand what it means for me to relax and just have fun?"  
"Yeah I know, so, how do you feel?"  
"Happy, but at the same time frightened " answered Flaca.  
"Listen to me Flaca, Maritza is not Shay okay?" Nicky told her. "She nothing like that hoe that broke your heart years ago "she reminded her.  
"Yes, you're right, I just don't want to suffer that way again " said Flaca troubled.  
"Don't be thinking about that shit, you have the right to be happy just like any other person," Nicky said with a smile. "You're right, no more expectations. Just gonna go with the flow and whatever happens, happens. "Said Flaca, determined to leave the past behind.  
"Good, now that we talked, change the channel and put the sports channel, they are about to announce which countries classified for this year's World cup.  
Flaca smiled and changed the channel.  
As she snuggled against the pillow, a very simple but effective thought invaded her, 'I needed to stop thinking'  
Flaca closed her eyes, and as expected, her head always managed to hurt her a little more.  
*************************************

2 years ago

A 24-year-old Marisol left the hospital crying over the death of her parents. Her parents had just died that morning in a terrible car accident.  
"I'm very sorry Marisol," said Red, her mother's best friend. Flaca was sobbing uncontrollably, her body trembled as she continued to cry. "Why them, they didn't do anything," Flaca cried, since she had been informed that the man who had hit them had fallen asleep in the car.  
"I know, sweetie, I'm also hurt by the death of your parents, they were my best friends" said Red.  
"You have to go home," said Pennsatucky with tears in his eyes.  
"I'll take her home," Nicky said, who was sobbing and crying just as Flaca, Nicky's mother never loved her, but Flaca's mother was always there for her when she needed her.  
"Come on," said Nicky . Flaca, Nicky, and Pennsatucky climbed into the car and drove to Flaca's apartment. Roja stayed in the hospital to finish the paperwork of her dead friends. On the road nobody spoke of what happened, it was a silence that killed.  
When they arrived at Flaca's apartment it was already late.  
"What do you want to do Flaca?" Asked Pennsatucky.  
"I'm gonna go get some clothes, then I'll go to my parents' house to tell Marco the news."  
"We'll wait for you" Nicky said with red puffy eyes from so much crying.  
Flaca entered her apartment and went to her room, when she entered her room she found the worst image she could have had that day. Shay, her girlfriend was on top of Arturo one of her best friends. "Flaca" whispered Shay who quickly got off his hips, Arturo covered himself with a pillow.  
"We didn't know you would be back so soon" Arturo said mortified. Flaca said nothing, she went into the closet and grabbed some important papers from the company and left the room.  
"Flaca, wait!" Shay yelled, "Please, my love, this was just a mistake," Shay continued.  
"Get you dirty ass hands away from me!" Shouted Flaca. "Tell me since when have you been sleeping with that pendejo! Since when did you become a fucking puta!" shouted Flaca with anger.  
"Flaca, baby, please let me explain," Shay pleaded.  
"Explain what?!" "That while I was in the hospital crying over the death of my parents you fucked with Arturo! The worst part of that was that you fucked him in OUR bed! You didn't even seem to fucking care that I could just come and see you guys fucking!" Flaca kept screaming.  
"Flaca please, listen" said Arturo defeated.  
"You shut up, you fucking asshole!" screamed Flaca. "You are fired from my company as the head of design, and I will personally make sure that no other company hires you," Marisol warned him.  
"Your company?" Arturo asked surprised.  
"Yes! My company! The company my parents left me as an inheritance!" said Flaca angry. "Flaca, I'm sorry, please, you can't just throw 3 years of our relationship away" Shay cried.  
"You were the one who threw our relationship to shit!" said Flaca furiously. "And you Arturo get the fuck out of here before I kill you!" said Flaca enraged. Arturo left the apartment in his boxers.  
"Flaca ..." whispered Shay.  
Marisol began to cry uncontrollably. "Why did you do this to me? I gave you everything, I gave you my heart and you pay me with this shit?"  
"I'm so, so, sorry" Shay said sobbing.  
The apartment door opens, and a worried Nicky comes in.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Nicky said after seen Flaca crying on the floor.  
"What the fuck did you do to my friend!?" Nicky yelled at Shay.  
"I'm so sorry Nicky" said Shay and ran away.  
"What have they done to you baby?" Nicky asks, hugging her from behind.  
"Let's go home girls" interrupted Pennsatucky, who had seen the scene from the door. Nicky and Pennsatucky arranged for Flaca to go home and tell her brother the news. When Flaca told Marco that their parents were dead, the first thing he asked was how much money did they left them. Flaca got very angry and slapped him. Nicky decided it would be best to return to her house. Nicky,Tiffany, and Red took care of Flaca for weeks, until Marisol decided it was time to take care of the company. After 2 months things returned to normal, until one night Shay returned to Nicky's house.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nicky demanded.  
"I came to talk with Marisol, a friend told me she was staying with you"  
"You have no shame, after what you did, you should feel like a dirty slut" Nicky yelled.  
"Just tell me if Marisol is with you" asked Shay.  
"No, she's not here, and if she was, I wouldn't tell you, because you hurt my friend " Nicky told her angrily.  
"I never ment to hurt her" shouted Shay.  
"When someone tells you that you've hurt them it's not your place to decide that you didn't, accept the blame and take responsibility of your actions" Nicky said quietly, and close the door in her face.  
"What did she want" asked Flaca quietly behind her.  
"She wanted to talk to you"  
Flaca came across the room and gave Nicky a strong hug. "Thanks for everything Nicky."  
"You know I would do anything for you," Nicky replied. The two went out to the garage and drank a bottle of wine.  
"How do you know when it's over" asked Flaca.  
"I don't know.... maybe when you feel more in love with your memories than with the person standing in front of you" answered Nicky with a sad smile. The two girls smoked some marijuana that night and for a moment they forgot about everything.  
*************************************

 

Flaca was awakened by the noise of her phone vibrating, she looked around her bedside and saw that Nicky was gone.  
She turned on her phone and saw that she had a message from Maritza. 

Maritza: I just wanted to let you know, that I had an amazing time last night.  
Ps: I really liked the kiss :)

Flaca smiled and got up from her bed, she had a great idea for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter, as I said school is starting and I need to prepare myself. Tell me what you think or want to happen in the next few chapters.


	8. Movie Premiere

"I don't know if it was a good idea to send that message Alex" Maritza said a little nervous since she didn't know how Flaca would respond.   
"Believe me, you did the right thing. With this message she won't have any doubts that you like her" Maria answered.   
"I do not know girls, maybe she'll think I'm desperate or something."   
"Nah, I don't think so" Alex said.   
Maritza was eating tacos at a Mexican restaurant with Aleida, Maria, and Alex. "And you know what they are?" Aleida asked Alex.   
"Yeah, a boy and a girl."   
"Aww," the said the others.   
"And what was Piper's reaction," Maria asked. "She almost fainted when she found out we were having two children," Alex laughed.  
The others laughed and made jokes about Piper. When Maritza went to talk her phone vibrated on the table. Maritza turned on her phone and saw that she had a message from Flaca.  
Flaca: I'm glad you enjoyed last night as much as I did and so, I wanted to invite you to watch the movie premier of Ocean's 8 with me tonight at 9.   
Ps: I also liked the kiss and would love to repeat it. ;)

Maritza smiled and replied to Flaca's text.

Maritza: I'd love to go see the movie premiere with you tonight.

Flaca: Great, then this will be our second date. ;)

Maritza: Yeah, our second date.

Flaca: I'll be by your place in 2 hours, is that okay?

Maritza: Yeah, that's fine.

Flaca: I know its none of my business but... is your daughter with you?

Maritza: No, she wanted to spend the week with my cousin Victoria, she won't be back until Sunday. Why did you ask?

Flaca: Oh I was gonna say that if she was with you to bring her, you know... I don't want you to feel like you can't. I know that you guys are a two or nothing deal and I want you to know that this, whatever this is, I really hope it works out. 

Maritza's heart was beating really fast over Flaca's declaration.

Maritza: I really hope this works out too. And thank you for thinking about Juliana, she is the most important person in the world for me.

Flaca: I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll see you at 8 tonight. ;)

Maritza: I'll see you later tonight. :)

"Who the fuck are you texting so fucking much" asked a curious Aleida.  
"Flaca, she invited me to see the movie premiere of Ocean's 8"  
"Ocean's 8? Good for you mami" said Aleida giving her a soft smile.  
"Of course good for her, Blanca told me that last night she saw through the window, that the woman was getting off a Rolls-Royse car of the year" said Maria.   
"A Rolls-Royse, do you know how much that car costs?" asked Aleida.   
"I don't know anything about cars, so no, I don't know how much that car costs." "Well let me tell you that a Rolls-Royse of the year costs approximately half a million dollars" said Alex with a confident smile.   
"Mierda!" said Maria.   
"I don't care how much money she has, or what car she has, what I like about her is her kindness, her honesty, her smile, the way she kisses ..." "Okay okay we understand, you like the woman" interrupted Aleida.  
"Yeah, I like her a lot."  
While Maritza was distracted talking about Flaca Aleida snatched her phone from her hand and started scrolling through her messages.   
"Give me back my shit!" yelled Maritza  
"Oh my God, this is too much for my heart" Aleida mocked.   
"Not gonna lie, this is cute" said Alex.  
Maritza went across the table and snatched her phone back.   
"You guys need to stop doing that shit" said Maritza while the others laughed.   
The girls finished eating their lunch, and started talking about baby names for Alex's kids. They decided that Jacob and Luna were the top name in their list, and agreed to get lunch another day.  
Maritza returned home to take a shower and change her clothes. She put on some black ripped jeans, a white long sleeve shirt since it was a bit cold that night and her Adidas shoes.   
When she finished applying her makeup she heard the doorbell and opened the door. On the other side of the door was Flaca wearing blue skinny jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt and a black leather Jacket with some black and white Nike's.   
"Wow" said Maritza with a smile.  
"What?"   
"Nothing, is just that, this is my first time seeing you in some regular clothes other than suits" said Maritza with a smirk on her face.   
Flaca laughed over Maritza's remark.  
"Yeah, you're right, but I do have a life other than work and suit you know" said Flaca.   
"Good to know" laughed Maritza.  
"Are you all set?" asked Flaca  
"Yeah, lets go" said Maritza.  
The two got into the car and Flaca drove them to the movie theater.


	9. Next step

When they arrived at the movie theater they went to buy popcorn, some pizza slices, and two sodas.   
The movie started and everyone in the room began to enjoy the movie. In the middle of the movie Flaca took a hold of Maritza's hand, and Maritza smiled at the gesture. When the movie ended the two girls left the room happily and went back to Maritza's apartment.   
On the way, Maritza put some music and the two began to sing songs in English and Spanish.  
When they arrived at Maritza's apartments there was no place to park so they had to park in the very back of the apartments.   
They decided to walk to the apartment, there were few people on the street. A strong wind rose and Maritza trembled a little because of the sudden cold. Flaca decided to put in Maritza's shoulders on the jacket she had originally brought for herself.  
The gesture made Maritza smile and took Flaca by the hand on what was left of the road, Flaca felt a blow to her chest and looked at her, but Maritza kept looking forward, as if it were the most normal act in the world. They kept walking until they reached the apartment. Maritza opened the door and entered.   
"You want to stay and get some drinks" Maritza asked anxiously.   
"No thanks, I have to get home temprano" answered Flaca.   
"Okay, but send me a message that you've arrived well," Maritza asked.   
"Alright, and we're still going out on Friday" Flaca reminded her.   
"Yeah, yeah, I know" said Maritza.   
In an act of boldness Flaca took Maritza by the waist and kissed her, she kissed her slowly and gently, Maritza tangled her hands in Flaca's hair and pulled her closer, the kiss went from slow to hot in just seconds, they connected so well that it was inevitable not to feel aroused. Flaca broke the kiss since she knew that if they didn't stopped now, things were going to start going to another direction.   
"Then I'll see you on Friday" Maritza asked with agitated breathing.   
"Yeah, I'll see you on Friday" said Flaca giving her smile and went home.  
__________________________________

 

The next few days where quite busy for both girls. Flaca had to finish the new makeup campaign with Covergirl and start planning the opening party for the new products. She felt very stressed but luckily Alice was there to help her with her work.   
Maritza spent those days working from morning to night and helping Gloria with her bank accounts. Maritza was a very beautiful woman, but also very intelligent. She was very good at math, in an hour she already had all the restaurant's records in check, Gloria always told her that she was so much more than a waitress, but Maritza answered that she was happy there. She was also helping Gloria with the opening of her new restaurant in San Francisco.   
________________________________

 

It was already Thursday, Marisol checked her watch and saw that it was already 8:30 PM, so she decided to go home.  
When she got home, Flaca took a long bath in her huge jacuzzi. After bathing, she grabbed her phone to order a pizza since she was too tired to cook when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Flaca thought it was strange for someone to be outside since it was late. Flaca opened the door and was met with Nicky who had a box of pizza and a few beers. "Nicky, what are you doing here?" Asked Flaca with a smile.  
"I came to bring you dinner because knowing you, I imagined that you hadn't eaten shit all day" Nicky replied.   
"And you're right" said Flaca.  
The girls began to eat the pizza while watching the sports channel since Nicky was a big soccer fan and didn't want to miss any of the reviews.   
Later on Nicky decided to spend the night at Flaca's, not that Flaca minded since Nicky spent most of her time there.  
_________________________________

 

Maritza woke up in nothing but her boyshorts, got out of bed and made herself some breakfast. Maritza left her apartment and found Blanca waiting for her in the car ready to go. Blanca always took Maritza to work since they both lived in the same apartments and worked at the same place. She also took care of Juliana and took her to school since Juliana was like a niece to her.   
"Why that smile?" Asked Blanca.   
"I'm going out with Flaca tonight" Maritza answered.   
"So this is getting serious?"   
"I don't know Blanca... but I hope so." Maritza said nervously.   
"Good for you Mari, you deserve the best after all the mierda that has happened to you," said Blanca sheepishly. Maritza smiled and thanked her.   
The two arrived to their work, went inside the dressing room to put on their uniforms, and started working.

When Maritza finished her shift it was already 6 o'clock in the afternoon, she changed her clothes and put on her white ripper skinny jeans and her gray v-neck sweater. When she was done, she came out the back door and found Flaca waiting for her in the car.   
"Hey there stalker" said Maritza playfully. "Hi chiquita, how was your day, and for the record I'm not stalker" replied Flaca in the same way.   
"It was good, what are you doing here?" asked Maritza after getting inside the car.  
"I'm gonna to take you to a place you're going to love."  
" What place?" Maritza asked.  
" It's a surprise, "answered Flaca, she started the car and started driving.

When they arrived, Maritza asked again where they were. Flaca explained to her that they were at 'The Wine House' since on their first date, she had promised to bring her to learn about wine. Flaca told her how wine was something that she loved, and how she wanted to share that with her. Both girls had fun and enjoyed learning about the different cultures and origins of the wines. They drank from different types of wine barrels and ended up slightly drunk, Flaca ended up calling her driver to pick them up and take them back to Flaca's house.  
________________________________

 

After they arrived at Flaca's house, Maritza stood with her mouth open after seeing how big it was.  
"this ... is your home?" Maritza asked. "Eh ... yeah, this is my home" answered Flaca nervously.   
"Your home is ... very big" commented Maritza.   
"I know, I like space," said Flaca.   
"Can I use your bathroom?" Maritza asked.   
"Yeah of course" said Flaca and guided her to the bathroom.   
Maritza exited the bathroom a few minutes later. She went down the stairs and found Flaca sitting on a long black couch that looked very expensive, typing something in her phone in the entertainment room.  
"Hey you, what are you doing?" asked Maritza as she sat next to Marisol. "Nothing, Nicky was just texting me how excited she was that England defeated Tunisia 2-1, and are probably gonna play in The knockout stage of this year's world cup" answered Flaca.  
"Really?! I'm so nervous, tomorrow will be Colombia's first game against Japan" said Maritza exited.   
"You like soccer?"  
"I love soccer! It's one of my favorite sports, and I used to play in high school" answered Maritza.  
"I'm not really into the sport myself but I get why you guys do" laughed Flaca, Maritza shook her head and gave her a playful shove.  
"Damn, it's getting late, I have to get going" said Maritza, getting up from the couch. Flaca stopped her by grabbing her hand. "It's already dark outside, stay for the night," Flaca asked with a caring look.   
"I don't want to bother you" said Maritza uncertainly.   
"You don't bother me chiquita... I would like you to stay," Flaca repeated her, standing up and taking her hand again. Maritza thought about it for a moment, then gave her a soft smile.  
"Alright, I'll stay for the night" Maritza said a bit nervous.   
"Let's go to sleep then" said Flaca taking Maritza's hand.   
They entered Flaca's room and began to change their clothes.  
Flaca gave Maritza a long white shirt and some shorts that Lorna had left since they seemed to wear the same size. Flaca decided to wear some loose pants and a black tank-top, she usually slept naked but tonight she would make an exception.  
Flaca turned off the lights and went to bed.  
Flaca turned around and was face to face with Maritza. They looked at each other for a moment, then Maritza leaned in slowly and kissed her. First she gently supported her lips to brush against Flaca's while caressing her cheeks and then began to moved them softly.  
Flaca accepted the invitation and began to deepen the kiss. She pressed Maritza's lips with her lips, then placed a hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Little by little the kiss became more intense. Their tongues touched gently and their bodies came closer.  
Maritza parted a little and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Flaca's perfume completely invaded her, and it aroused even more the desire to touch her.  
Instinctively, she continued kissing her neck and this time she opened her mouth rubbing her skin with her tongue. Flaca emitted a slight moan that caused Maritza to shudder.   
Maritza put her hand under Flaca's tank top and immediately Flaca opened her eyes and stopped her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Maritza alarmed.   
"Nothing ... I just want to make sure you want to continue with this" said Flaca concerned.   
"I'm ready," Maritza answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had extra time today and wrote a new chapter, tell me your thoughts!


	10. Primera vez

Flaca grabbed Maritza's face softly and began to kiss her. Maritza took a hold of Flaca's waist and continued kissing her. The warm kisses between them began to intensify, Maritza's hands went inside Flaca's tank top and began to touch her back.  
Maritza moved way a slightly and took off her shirt, Flaca grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss and bite her neck's pulse, Maritza let out a moan. She then proceed to remove Flaca's tank top. When they were both shirtless Flaca went to lay on top of her, their breasts were touching and Maritza wrapped her legs around Flaca's hips and kissed her deeply. They began to slowly move their hips and Flaca gently removed Maritza's bra. She then proceeded to kiss her jawline and with her hands started touching her breast. She gently started working on her nipples, making Maritza close her eyes and moan with pleasure. Maritza began to move restlessly below her, since she wanted to touch her too. She went to Flaca's back and unhooked her bra then tossed it across the bed. At the first contact of their breasts touching the two girls moaned in pleasure and began to move their hips frantically.  
Flaca dipped her hand into Maritza's shorts and felt how wet her panties were.  
"Flaca, please," Maritza moaned in a hoarse voice.  
Flaca couldn't take it anymore and started pulling down Maritza's shorts at parties.  
Maritza was now completely naked in her bed and Flaca couldn't stop staring at her.  
"You're so beautiful," she whispered softly, and kissed her again.  
While they kissed, she lowered one of her hands from one of her breasts to Maritza's center that was throbbing impatiently, waiting for attention.  
She touched her folds lightly with her fingers but Maritza didn't want to waste time, her body was about to explode in need.  
And Flaca understood that, so she inserted two digits inside of her and began to move expertly while Maritza clung to her back.  
Her fingers were immediately filled with moisture and her ears received sounds full of pleasure.  
"Aaahh! Fu..fuck mami, I'm ... almost there" she moaned.  
Flaca with her free hand was caressing all over Maritza's sweaty body and with her mouth began to gently bite and suck on her nipples.  
Maritza's mind was lost in the pleasure Flaca was giving her. When Flaca began to bite her neck she felt Maritza contracting between her fingers and shout her name as she reached her peak.  
Maritza was sweating and breathing heavily. Flaca began to kiss her fiercely and Maritza became aroused by the way Flaca was touching her.  
The tips of Maritza's fingers began to touch Flaca's back, from the nape of the neck to the last part that was visible, the skin of her girl began to bristle.  
Maritza turned them over and began to kiss Flaca's body with her tongue. Flaca's torso began to be kissed by Maritza and began to descend until she reached her pants. Maritza lowered Flaca's pants and began to kiss her hips.  
Maritza covered Marisol's sex with her mouth and started to move her tongue inside her. Flaca was completely unraveled under Maritza's touch.  
"Oh fuck!" Flaca yelled as she grabbed the sheets of the bed with her fists.  
Her voice began to tremble, while Maritza devoured her intimacy. Her moans began to intensify when she felt Maritza suck on her clit.  
She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came.  
Both of them lay there eyes shut, breathing heavily and highly agitated.  
"Wow," said Flaca.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk tomorrow" said Maritza with a smile. Flaca leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.  
They lay in bed and covered themselves with the sheets.  
"Can I hold you?" asked Maritza sheepishly.  
Flaca smiled at the sudden question, "If you want."  
Maritza caught Flaca in her arms, feeling her whole body tremble at the contact. Both smiled happy. Flaca took Maritza's hand to intertwine with hers.  
No doubt they were going to sleep well that night.  
_________________________________

 

The next day, Flaca and Maritza woke up together, hugging each other and feeling each other's skin. Maritza, who was the first to open her eyes, stared at Flaca's relaxed face. Seeing that tender image of her girl, she approached her slowly giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Flaca began to open her eyes slowly and came upon the image of Maritza posing on the pillow, her bright brown eyes watching her intensely. Her look conveyed peace and security, she could see stability. They both stayed a while, looking at each other. Looks that said so much and at the same time didn't say anything. There was no need to put it into words, they understood each other.  
"You are very beautiful" Maritza said in a hoarse voice.  
"You're beautiful chiquita," said Flaca, at the end of that sentence she approached her and kissed her lips that were soft and moist. After spending a while in bed talking about insignificant things, Maritza began to feel hungry, Flaca proposed to go out and eat some breakfast. The girls put on their clothes and went out to eat breakfast at Denny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me a day or so to write it since it was my first time writing a sex scene. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I'm trying to get better at this.


	11. Breakfast

They arrived at Denny's and a waitress guide them to an empty table. The waitress was a tall woman with green eyes and blonde hair, she seemed to work out a lot.  
"Good morning, my name is Becky and I will be your waitress this morning, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."  
The waitress left but not before smiling and winking at Flaca. Flaca noticed it and looked the other way, Maritza also noticed and didn't like it.  
"Do you know her?" Maritza asked.   
"No, I've never seen her in my life," Flaca answered truthfully.   
"Well 'Becky' looks very interested in you" said Maritza, trying not to sound jealous but failing miserably.   
"Well, I don't care what 'Becky' wants, because the only person I like is you," Flaca responded with a smile. Maritza also smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Maritza was left satisfied after the conversation and they began to see the menu. Becky came back to ask for their orders.  
"Ready to order"   
"Yes, I want number 8 but instead of having butter, could you change it for jelly" asked Flaca.   
"Whatever you want, honey" Becky responded in a flirtatious way.  
That was it, Maritza took Flaca's hand in hers, and placed a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Becky noticed it, she looked away and stood awkwardly.  
She cleared her throat, and asked Maritza for her order.  
"I want the number 5 but without bacon" she said and watched as the woman left.  
"I think you made it very clear to her, you didn't like that she was flirting with me" laughed Flaca.   
"I tried to make her see you weren't interested in her, but she didn't seem to stop flirting with you" said Maritza with a smirk.  
The witness returned to deliver their orders and left without saying anything.   
The girls enjoyed their breakfast and talked about random things, when they were done they paid the bill and left. 

It was still very early and Maritza had a free day, so Flaca decided not to go to work for the first time in a long time.   
They were driving to Flaca's house when an idea occurred to Flaca. "Chiquita, do you want to spend the day with me?" asked Flaca. Maritza smiled at the question.  
"I'd love to" she answered and gently grabbed her hand through the rest of the way.  
__________________________________

 

They arrived at the house and saw that there was a red buggati, badly parked in the entrance. Flaca smiled at seeing the car since she knew who it belonged to. When they entered the house they saw a woman watching the soccer game in the entertainment room.  
"Nicky!" Flaca shouted and went to hug her.  
"Flaca!" Nicky shouted too.   
"What are you doing here?" Flaca asked.   
"I came to watch the game, your television is bigger than mine," Nicky replied.  
Flaca turned to look at Maritza and grabbed her hand.  
"Nicky this is Maritza, Maritza this is my best friend Nicky."  
"Nice to meet you Nicky" said Maritza smiling.   
"Nice to meet you too hottie" Nicky replied with a smirk.   
"That's enough Nicky" laughed Flaca.  
"Tiffany and Lorna will be here in a few minutes, they said they wanted to have lunch with us," Nicky informed her.   
"That's fine" said Flaca.   
"Do you like soccer Maritza?" asked Nicky.  
"Yes, I love soccer" she responded.   
"Finally someone who understands the importance of soccer" Nicky said laughing and dodging the pillow that Flaca threw her.  
"Come, sit next to me hottie" said Nicky.  
The doorbell rang and Flaca went to open the door.   
"Long time bitch" greeted Tiffany.   
"Hi Marisol" said Lorna   
"Hey guys come in"  
The girls came in and saw Nicky and Maritza watching the game intensely.  
"Hey there, girl I've never seen" said Pennsatucky.  
Maritza got up from the couch and walked up to them.   
"Hey, I'm Maritza, nice to meet you guys"   
"Nice to meet you, darling, I'm Lorna"   
"Yeah nice to meet you, I'm Tiffany but everyone calls me Pennsatucky"   
"So you're the girl Flaca keeps talking so much about" said Lorna in a playful manner.   
Flaca blushed furiously as Maritza looked at her with a smirk.  
"Do you guys want something to eat?" asked Flaca wanting to take the attention somewhere else.   
"That's what I'm fucking talking about!" said Pennsatucky excitedly.   
"Lets order some pizzas and chicken wings" added Nicky from the couch.  
"Alright, I'll order" said Flaca.

They spent the day having fun and watching soccer games.   
The girls thought that Maritza was the ideal person for Flaca since she was fun and loose, something that Flaca needed in her life.  
At the end of the night the girls would stay to sleep in Flaca's house in the guest rooms. Flaca asked Maritza to stay with her and she would take her to work tomorrow morning.

"Hey baby, how have you been?...Well, you listen to your auntie ok...yes, mommy te extraña...I'll see you tomorrow, good night baby."  
Maritza finished talking to her daughter and joined Flaca in the bed.  
"Everything good?" Asked Flaca sleepily.  
"Yeah, Juliana just missed her mommy" Maritza answered lying on her chest, Flaca smiled and pulled her closer.  
"You're going to see her tomorrow?"   
"Yeah, tomorrow my sister will come to leave her in the house" answered Maritza.   
"Well let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have to get up early" said Flaca in a sleepy voice.  
"Good night" Maritza said, giving her a kiss on the mouth.   
"Good night" answered Flaca.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 6:20 in the morning and the two women were deeply asleep, covered by some navy cotton sheets. Flaca had on some grey loose pants but her chest was completely exposed, while Maritza slept in her black panties and a braless shirt.  
Maritza was the first to wake up, her eyes trying to get used to the rays of sunlight that came out of the window on the balcony. She turned to the other side of the bed and saw Flaca sleeping peacefully on her back, the sheets up to her waist, and her long hair all over the pillow. Her eyes went down to Flaca's breasts and noticed her nipples were erect due to the cold from that morning.  
Maritza smiled at the sight and brought her index finger down the middle of her breasts, then leaned towards her neck and began kissing it.   
Flaca woke up when she felt someone sitting on her waist and kissing her neck. She hissed at the way Maritza bit her neck and started sucking. Flaca placed her hands under her shirt and started massaging her breasts, Maritza moaned when she felt Flaca pinching her nipples.  
Flaca grabbed her by the neck and kissed her with need. Maritza got her hand under Flaca's pants and began teasing her. Flaca moaned in pleasure and let go of her lips. Maritza didn't like that and returned to her neck to bite her. Maritza went down to kiss her stomach, when she was interrupted by the alarm that said it was 6:30 a.m and time to get up.  
"Leave it, don't stop," moaned Flaca.   
"I'm sorry but we have to stop, Gloria doesn't like it when I'm late" Maritza said and walked away from Flaca.   
"Are you kidding me? So you're just gonna leave me like this" Flaca complained who was breathing heavily.   
"I'm sorry hermosa, but I have to go" Maritza apologized with a smile.   
"Mierda" Flaca whispered a little annoyed and got up from the bed.  
Maritza started putting on her clothes and fixing her hair a little. When she turned around she saw Flaca in a black thong choosing a suit that will combine with her black long sleeve button down shirt. At last she decided on a maroon suit and began to get ready without noticing Maritza looking at her with a love-struck smile.   
When she finished, she grabbed her phone and her bag and asked Maritza if she was ready. "I'm ready," she replied. "Let's get going, chiquita" said Flaca. The two left the house and got on her silver Ferrari.

They arrived at the restaurant and before leaving Flaca held her arm. "When am I going to see you again," Flaca asked.  
"I don't know mami, today I have to work till 5 and my cousin will drop my daughter off at 6 o'clock. If you want, call me later and we'll talk about it" Maritza said.  
"It's okay I get that you want to spend time with your daughter, I'll call you later then "said Flaca.  
Maritza leaned in and gave her a soft long kiss on the lips. "Bye" Maritza said and got out of the car. "See you later" said Flaca and went to work.   
She walked to the back door of the restaurant when she felt someone grabbing her arm.   
"Wow, are you officially together?" Piper asked in a playful tone.   
"That's none of your business" Maritza said laughing.   
"Of course we care," said Blanca, walking behind them. "Not me, I don't give a damn," Maria said in a cranky mood.  
"Tell me, did you guys have sex?" Piper asked.   
"Stop being such a gossip" Maritza said and together they went to work.  
__________________________________

 

Flaca parked her car in her parking lot and rushed down to her office.   
"Good morning, Miss Gonzales," said Alice.   
"Good morning Alice, any news?"   
"No, everything is under control...I was worried about you yesterday you know?"   
"Why?"   
"Because, you haven't missed work in 2 years and suddenly you did."   
"Well, some things are going to be changing Alice" said Flaca smiling.   
"Yes, I see that" Alice said pointing to some hickeys in Flaca's neck.   
"What?" Flaca asked.   
"You have a little something on your neck," Alice said a little annoyed, then pulled a mirror out of her purse. Flaca grabbed it and saw what her secretary was talking about. "Shit" she whispered and blushed slightly. "I have to go, take the contracts of the new campaign to my office please" Flaca asked and left.  
She entered her office and started working.   
After hours of work, she began to think about Maritza and everything that had happened and smiled, you could even say that he was in lov... no that couldn't be, it was still very soon in their relationship...if you could even call it a relationship, she told herself.   
'I have to stop thinking'. She refocused herself on the contracts and started working.  
___________________________________

 

Maritza arrived home in the afternoon somewhat tired. She took off her clothes and took a shower. Then she put on comfortable clothes, turned on the TV and waited for her daughter. Her phone started ringing and she answered.   
"Hey"   
"Hi, what are you doing?" Flaca asked.   
"Nothing waiting for my daughter, how bout you?"   
"Nothing finishing contracts... Maritza you can't do that again" said Flaca.   
"What did I do? If this is because of what happened this morning, I apologize and I will compensate you when we see each other" Maritza said laughing.   
"No Maritza is not about this morning, well I didn't appreciate that either but I'm talking about the hickeys that you left in my neck" said Flaca smirking.   
"Sorry baby, I didn't think it would bother you" said Maritza apologizing.   
"It doesn't bother me, but I don't want anyone taking about my personal life, you understand me?"   
"Yeah, I understand" she replied  
"Good, I'll call you later "said Flaca.  
"Okay, bye."   
"Bye chiquita."  
When Maritza finished speaking, the doorbell rang and she got up from the sofa to open the door.   
"Mommy!" Juliana shouted, jumping into her mother's arms.   
"Juli! Baby how are you?"   
"I'm fine," Juliana said, running to her room. "You have a daughter with a lot of energy," said her cousin. "I know," laughed Maritza.   
"Well, how have you been, somebody told me you were dating someone with lots of money" Victoria commented with a smirk.   
"Who told you that" asked Maritza.  
"So it's true?"   
"I don't own you an explanation, the only reason that I even talk to you is because my daughter loves her auntie."  
"Oh come on! Get over it already, the past is in the past" she said exasperated.  
"Fuck you! Do you think I'm gonna forget you fucked Eric" she whispered in a harsh voice so that Juliana wouldn't hear they were talking about her father.  
"That was only one time! Besides we were both drunk".  
"Get out. Get the fuck out of my house" she said.  
"I'll see you later" Victoria said and winked at her.  
When she left, Maritza let out a sigh and went to see her daughter. When she found her she saw her sleeping in her desk, Maritza picked her up and took her to bed.  
She went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, she took a glass and drank some wine, it didn't taste at all like Flaca's wines but it did something. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and texted Flaca.

Maritza: Hey baby, I just want to tell you that I miss you, and even though we're both busy tomorrow maybe we can make time and have lunch together? Good night :)


	13. Chapter 13

"This is the cutest shit I've ever seen!" Screamed Lorna after seen the text Maritza had sent Flaca.   
"I'm telling you, these bitches are too cheesy" laughed Nicky.  
"What are you guys doing with my phone" yelled Flaca and took the phone away from their hands.  
"Nothing, I was just playing Candy Crush when a text came in and accidentally opened it."  
"Accidentally my ass! You know she opened it on purpose" laughed Nicky.  
Flaca rolled her eyes and started looking at her messages. When she saw Maritza's text she smiled ecstatically.  
"Awww, look at that smile" said Lorna.  
Flaca immediately blushed and started typing her respond. 

Flaca: I miss you too chiquita, and I'm gonna make time for us tomorrow. I'll pick you up from work and we'll go to eat in a nice place. Good night ;)

Maritza: Alright baby, see you tomorrow.  
Ps: I was being serious about compensating you for this morning ;)

Flaca: Lmao! Go to sleep, you need to wake up early.

Maritza: Lol, good night baby.

Flaca smiled at the last text and because tomorrow she would see her again.   
"You know, you look very smitten with Maritza" commented Nicky.  
"Maybe I am"   
"This shit is getting kinda serious" said Nicky.  
"Well yeah. I mean, I like her a lot and I'm kinda having strong feelings for her".  
"That's good news, just don't say that to her, you don't wanna scare her with that kinda declaration".  
"Yeah, you're right".  
"Don't you listen to her, tell her how you feel" said Lorna.  
"You can't give relationships advice if you can't hold a relationship for more than 4 months!" yelled Nicky.  
"Well you can't either, since you only seem to have sex with women instead of getting to know them!"  
The two started bickering and insulting each other while Flaca watched with amusement.  
"Enough you guys! Lets just watch the damn movie".  
"Fine!" Said Lorna.  
Nicky rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed. They watched the movie and felt asleep.  
___________________________________

 

Maritza woke up with a headache for all that wine she had last night. She got out of bed and went into her daughter's room.   
"Hey Juli, time to wake up" she said softly.  
"I don't wanna get up"   
"You have to, you can't be missing any more classes"  
"No quiero"   
"Well, I don't care if you don't want to, you need to go to school because I said so". She said.  
Juliana got out of bed and Maritza helped her change her clothes, they eat their breakfast and left the apartment.

"Hola tia Blanca" she greeted Blanca.  
"Hey mija, let's go to school" she said.  
"Hey Maritza"  
"Hey Blanca, good morning"   
"Let's get this girl to school" said Blanca.  
They went to drop her off to school and afterwards they went to work.

"Hurry up! The clients are waiting!" Yelled Gloria.  
"Orders are ready" yelled Aleida.  
"Maritza, Piper, Norma hurry up and go serve the damn food" order Gloria.  
The girls were working fast since it was a busy day for them.   
Hours later the restaurant seemed to slow down a bit and the girls started working in a regular pace.  
"Alright Piper and Maritza you guys are done here, Gina just came in and she'll continue with the work " said Gloria.  
"Hey Maritza... there is a very expensive car waiting for you at the back" informed her Gina.  
"An expensive car eh? It seems to me your girl is waiting for you" smirked Gloria.  
Maritza blushed and smile "I have to get going, see you tomorrow" she told her and left.  
Maritza left the restaurant and saw Flaca's car parked ahead of her, she opened the car door and went inside.  
"Hi chiquita" said Flaca  
"Hey baby" Maritza responded and leaned forward to grab the hem of the shirt and gave her kiss. Flaca took her face and began to kiss her hard. Maritza's tongue touched Flaca's lower lip and she opened her mouth to let her pass, their tongues began to touch gently. Flaca separated slowly, "Wow, what was that for?"   
"I missed you," she replied. Flaca smiled and took her hand to give it a soft kiss. She started the car and they left.

They arrived at a luxurious but intimate restaurant. It had warm lights and a romantic atmosphere. Flaca and Maritza sat down and began to review the menu. "How was your day?" Asked Maritza.   
"Very stressful, but now that I'm with you, much better." Maritza smiled and took her hand.  
"Are you ready to order?" interrupted the waitress. The girls gave her their orders and the waitress left again, leaving them alone.   
"You know you're spoiling me with all of this and thank you for that" said Maritza laughing. Flaca stared at the way she smiled and felt her heart pounding fast.  
"Well, if you let me, I offer to give you everything I have" Flaca said with such sincerity in her eyes that made Maritza heart feel warm and... at home.  
"You know... I'm a complicated girl with lots of problems and defects and..." she was stopped by Flaca's lips who kissed her with gentleness and affection.  
They slowly broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment. Flaca slowly took her hand and looked at her.  
"I don't care if you have problems and defects, I don't care if you're a complicated person, I like you for who you are and if you let me, I want to help you get through them" said Flaca, opening her heart.  
"Do you really wanna do this... I don't want you to chase me unless you're ready to catch me" asked Maritza.  
"I wanna give this a chance...give us a chance. I want to make it official, so Maritza do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you say" asked Flaca.  
"Yes, I want to give us a chance too" Maritza answered bashful. Flaca leaned in and kissed her.  
The waitress came back with their food and they started eating.

When they finished their lunch, Maritza told Flaca to drop her off in the apartments since her she needed to pick up her daughter from Sophia's apartment.  
They arrive at the apartments and before Maritza left they said goodbye with a kiss and with the promise that they would call each other later.  
Maritza picked up her daughter from Sophia's apartment and took her home. Together they did her homework and then sat in the living room to watch Beauty and the Beast.  
"How are you doing in school?" She asked.  
"Bien" Juliana answered.  
"You know if you ever have a problem, you can always count on me, alright?"  
"Alrighty"   
"Good,....Juli I have to talk to you about something" she turned around to face her daughter.  
"What is it mommy"  
"You know mommy has been alone for some time now... and you know... nobody wants to be alone" she said carefully.  
"I guess so"  
"Well, I met someone that makes me very happy and is alone too"  
"Okay?"  
"This person asked me to be with her... and I said yes, she is a very nice girl, you know" she said nervously.  
"Her?"  
"Yes, Marisol is a woman"  
"But... what about daddy? Auntie Victoria said that he could come back"  
Maritza was furious after she heard her daughter say that. Eric had left about a year ago, he left without saying anything, without leaving any money for Juliana. Maritza couldn't believe her sister would do something like that, but then again she slept with Eric so she really shouldn't be that surprised.  
"Listen Juli, daddy... isn't coming back, he went far away and now it's just us".  
"Not anymore, now this girl is with us too..."  
"Are you mad?" Maritza asked.  
Juliana just shrugged and started crying.  
"Juli don't cry, tell mommy what's wrong."  
"I don't wanna share you with anyone... and what happens if she doesn't like me?" Juliana asked sobbing in her mother's shoulder.  
"She is going to love you, okay? And about the sharing part, you need to understand that in my heart there is plenty of room for the both of you, okay?"  
"Okay" Juliana said felling much better.  
"Can I see how she looks like?" Asked Juliana.  
Maritza smiled and grabbed her phone, she showed her a picture that she had taken at the restaurant when Flaca was distracted.   
"She's pretty" said Juli.  
"Yeah, she is" responded Maritza with a goofy smile.  
After finishing that conversation Maritza took her daughter to wash her teeth and go to sleep.  
She closed Juliana's door and grabbed her phone.  
"Hey you, miss ne already" asked Flaca in a playful way.  
Maritza laughed hard, "have you been drinking" she asked.  
"Nah, I'm still in the office working on this thing"  
"You're still working?"  
"Yeah but I'm almost done here with this".  
"Good,.... listen I wanted to tell you something".  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes everything is fine. I told Juliana about us... about our relationship". She said a little nervous.   
"Okay... how did she react"  
" At first she kinda didn't like it but then as I explained it to her she was okay with it".  
"That's good chiquita, listen babe this Saturday I'm not going to work, so maybe you and Juliana could come to my house to swim in the pool or watch movies and eat, I don't know pizza? so we get to know each other a little.  
"That's a great idea baby, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay bye, chiquita"  
"Bye" Maritza hung up and smiled. She was happy, she felt complete, she just hopped Juliana and Flaca liked each other.   
Maritza went to her room and took off her clothes, she went to sleep in her pink panties and white shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

The days went by and Saturday came, Flaca was very nervous that morning.  
"Fuck Nicky! Maybe I'm not ready for this"  
"Hey! Don't worry about it, you're just a bit nervous and that's understandable".  
"What do I do when I see her?"  
"I....don't know. I'm not good with children, sorry I can't help you with that".  
"Nicky maybe...." she was interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Fuck Nikki, they're here!"  
"Hey Flaca relax, just have fun, okay?"  
"Thanks Nicky"  
"Bye" she hung up her phone and went towards the door.  
Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath and went for it.  
"Hey" Maritza greeted her with a smile.  
"Hey baby" Flaca responded.  
"And you must be Juliana" she said with smiling.  
"Yeah, and you must be Marisol" Juliana said.  
"Yes, that's me, I'm happy to finally meet you. Your mom talks about you a lot."  
"Really!?" Juliana asked excitedly.  
"Oh yeah, she does" she said looking at Maritza with a smile.  
Maritza smirked back at her.   
"Let's get inside the house" Flaca said opening the doors for them.  
"Wow, your house is huge!" Juliana said looking surprised.  
Flaca smiled at the way Juliana admired her house. While Juliana looked around the house, Maritza approached Flaca and gave her a soft kiss. "Took you long enough to greet me properly" said Flaca, and took Maritza by the hand to take her to the pool. The girls put on their bathing suits and spent the day laughing and having fun swimming in the pool. At lunch they ordered pizza and ended up exhausted, Juliana wanted to see a movie so Flaca put The Lion King on Netflix.

Flaca was lying on Maritza's chest with her eyes closed while Maritza played with her long hair. Maritza looked at her sleeping daughter on the other side of the long sofa with a slice of pizza by her side, and smiled at her, then turned around and looked at Flaca. "Are you asleep?"   
"No," Flaca answered said with her eyes close.  
"Are you staying with me tonight?" Flaca asked sleepily.  
"Do you want us to stay?"  
"Yeah, if you want to".  
"Yeah I'd like that" whispered Maritza.  
"Let's go to bed then" Flaca said getting up and helping Maritza take Juliana to one of the rooms of the house, they entered the main room and Flaca began to undress to put on another set of comfortable clothes.  
Flaca pulled some pants out of her closet when she felt Maritza's hands take her face softly and kiss her. Flaca didn't hesitate to grab her waist and pull her closer. They kissed slowly and passionately. Flaca took them to the bed and got on top of Maritza. She unbuckle Maritza's belt and slowly pulled down her zipper, she put her hand inside her panties and began to stroke her. Maritza closed her eyes and began to pant heavily, they took the remaining of their clothes off and started moving. Their hips went back and forth with speed, Maritza stopped and got on top of her, she joined their centers and came down to kiss Flaca's neck.   
"Oh....Fuck!" Maritza said.  
"You need....to..to be quiet" Flaca remainded her with her eyes closed.  
Maritza began to move faster and Flaca put her hands on her breast. Flaca was the first to come, Maritza kept moving until she reached her peak.  
Maritza dropped into Flaca's chest and kissed her slowly. When they separated Flaca curled up onto her and fell asleep. Maritza separated a little and touched her face gently. She stared at her for a while and then smiled, yes she was definitely in love with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Several weeks after that night the relationship between the two was strengthened and established, the two knew that they had deep feelings between the two, but they were somewhat afraid to say those 8 words.  
They were in the kitchen of Flaca's house eating breakfast.  
"Do you need anything else Marisol?" asked Mrs. Claudette.  
"No gracias".  
"And you Miss Maritza, do you need something else?"  
"No thank you, and also for breakfast," Maritza thanked her.  
"Alright, now if you'll excuse me" Ms. Claudette left the kitchen.  
"What a nice woman" commented Maritza.  
"Yeah, she is an incredible woman". Maritza began to move her shoulders uncomfortably.  
"What's wrong babe?" Flaca asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, I'm just very tired, Gloria has been working in the new restaurant and I had to be taking care of the other".  
"I'm sorry chiquita "  
Maritza smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Are you ready to go?" Maritza asked.  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
The two women left the house, first Flaca went to drop off Maritza at work and then went to hers.  
Flaca greeted Alice before entering her office. She sat in her chair and started working. The campaign of the new product was proving to be a success, she just had to finish some adjustments for the opening party. But something was bothering her, she wanted to take Maritza to the party and present her as her partner, but she didn't know if that was something Maritza wanted too. Tomorrow she would have to have lunch with the girls, they would tell her what to do. She had to hurry with these adjustments if she planned to surprise Maritza that night.  
__________________________________

 

Maritza was working in Gloria's office on the employee checks when the door was flung open. "Fuck Aleida! You scared the shit out of me!" she screamed.  
"I'm sorry mija, but this bitch wants to talk to you." Victoria went into the office and Maritza told Aleida to leave them alone. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. "That's not the way to talk to your sister. I just came to ask you a small favor. "Maritza raised an eyebrow, Victoria came over and smirked,"I need money". Maritza rolled her eyes,"how much do you need now?"  
"A small amount of ten thousand dollars." Maritza laughed. and she stood up from the chair.  
"Are you fucking insane, where the hell I'm I gonna get ten thousand dollars?"  
"Well, you have your friend the millionaire, she can give them to you," she said cynically.  
"Don't involve Marisol in your shit" responded Maritza defensively.  
" Why not? You know maybe you should introduce her to me and we could easily hit it off" Victoria scoffed.  
"Don't even think about touching my girlfriend," Maritza said in disgust.  
"Your girlfriend? Wait a second, you and the millionaire are girlfriends!?" Victoria began to laugh, Maritza cursed herself for saying that. "This is better than I thought, just tell my sister-in-law that I need the money, after all a few thousand are not going to leave her bankrupt," she said laughing. "I'm not going to ask for anything because neither she nor I are going to help you with this."  
"But you have to help me, I owe the casino a lot of money and I don't know how to pay them" Victoria begged.  
"I'm sorry, but you have to go and don't you think I'm gonna let you see my daughter."  
"And who will take care of the girl?"  
"We have a very large family Victoria, and I also have many friends who can help me take care of her, now get the fuck out of this office" said Maritza very aggravated.  
"It's okay I'm leaving, but please I need that money by Monday," said Victoria and left.  
"Mierda!" Maritza said a little anguished after the conversation. She could no longer help her sister to pay off her debts, Victoria already owed her close to seventy thousand, she had to start thinking about herself, her daughter, and Flaca only. She was tired of worrying about others when nobody cared about her. She continued working on the reports when her phone started to vibrate, she answered when she saw who it was. "Hi, babe."  
"Hi chiquita, what are you doing?" asked Flaca.  
"Nothing finishing some papers".  
"Maritza I called to ask you if by chance I didn't leave a red folder in your backpack?" asked Flaca.  
"Let me see, ... yes, here it is" Maritza said pulling out a folder.  
"Baby, would it be an inconvenience if you can bring it to me?"  
"Of course not, let me finish with this and I'll be on my way."  
"Thanks babe, I'll be waiting for you".  
"Bye" Maritza hung up. Maritza finished signing the checks and kept them in the safe, then took a taxi to Marisol's office, which took about 20 minutes.

She arrive at the building and payed the taxi driver. She entered the company and didn't know where to go, until she saw a woman sitting at a desk to the left.  
"Hello, I'm Maritza and I'm here to see Miss Gonzalez."  
The girl looked at her from head to toe and laughed, "Excuse me?"  
"I already told you I came to see Miss Gonzalez." Maritza said confused at the reaction the other woman gave her.  
"Stop saying nonsense, Miss Gonzalez does not receive anyone, only Miss Nichols, Doggett, and Morello" she replied arrogantly.  
"I assure you that she knows I'm coming to see her," Maritza said angrily.  
"I don't know who you are but you have to go, security!" The woman sent for two guards who held her hands tightly.  
"Let me go!" She yelled  
"Do not resist," said one of them. They picked her up and took her by the arms.  
"Release her!" someone behind them shouted, Maritza smiled when she heard that voice.  
"Miss Gonzalez, this woman had the audacity to say that you were waiting for her" the woman said arrogantly.  
"And it's the truth, I called her" Flaca said angrily. The face of her and the security guards changed completely to one of concern.  
"Miss Gonzalez, I didn't know anything, I swear, please don't fire me," said one of the guards. "I'm not going to fire you Mendez or Bennett, now go back to work." The two men ran out of there, and Flaca turned to see the other woman. "And you McCullough, don't ever pull this kind of shit again, understood?" The other woman nodded and left.  
"Are you okay? " Flaca asked softly.  
" Yeah, I'm fine babe" Maritza said smiling, Flaca nodded, took her hand and went to her office. Everyone in that room noticed the gesture and realized that the new girl was Miss González's girlfriend, Alice who was hiding behind a wall, also noticed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but school is starting tomorrow and I needed to get ready. From now on I'm not sure if I will continue to be posting a new chapter every day, but I'll try to find time to work on it. Thank you for understanding.


	17. Te amo

"I'm sorry for what happened out there."   
"Don't worry about it".   
"Of course it worried me, that was a terrible first impression" laughed Flaca. "Yeah, it was."   
"I promise you it won't happen again." Maritza smiled and walked towards her, stood on tiptoe and kissed her gently. "Miss Gonzalez, you have a call from Mrs. Figueroa" Alice burst into the room, the girls separated and Flaca turned to see her.  
"Thank you Alice but next time please knock."  
"I'm sorry ma'am" Alice apologized and looked at Maritza in an unpleasant way, then left the office.  
"Hey Natalie, how are you?.... sure, no problem.... don't worry about it.....yes, I won't have any problems..... thank you, bye"  
"I'm sorry babe, I had to talk to her."   
"Who is Natalie Figueroa?"   
"Natalie is one of the owners of Cover girl, she and I have business, she called me to cancel our meeting because she had an emergency."   
"Well, I have to go baby" said Maritza. "Where are you going?"   
"To the apartment".   
"Come to my house, I have something for you" said Flaca smiling.   
"What is it?" asked Maritza confused. "Just come with me" Flaca asked  
Maritza agreed to go to the house, and Flaca finished some papers and left. 

They arrived at the house and Flaca told Maritza that stay in the entertaining room while she finished something, Maritza turned on the TV.  
After a while Flaca asked her to come up, the surprise was ready.   
"So much mystery, what is it?"   
"Don't be so curious, come on," said Flaca. They climbed the stairs to the Flaca's room and went into the bathroom. Maritza opened the door and found a large bathtub filled with water, rose petals and candles around them".   
"What's all this baby? "Maritza asked.  
"You're very stressed and I thought that this was a very good way to relax. "  
" How did you remember that? "asked Maritza bashfuly.  
"I paid attention "Flaca replied, Maritza smiled shyly and kissed her on the cheek.  
She went to the bathtub and began to undress. She took off her shirt, then her jeans, and finally her bra and underwear. She was completely naked, and Flaca couldn't do anything but look at her.   
"Now it's your turn" Maritza said approaching Flaca. "What are you doing?" Flaca asked, when Maritza started unbuttoning her shirt. "You're going to get in the bathtub with me." Maritza informed her, while she unbuckled her in a belt.   
"But this was for you to relax" Flaca said somewhat aroused when she saw Maritza unzipping her pants and lowering them. Flaca was only standing in her black bra and thong. Maritza went inside the bathtub and submerged herself, now she was completely wet.   
"Why don't you come and join me baby?" asked Maritza pouting, knowing that Flaca couldn't refuse that. Flaca got her hair up in a messy bun, took off the remaining of her clothes and got into the bathtub. Maritza lay on her chest and Flaca began to massage her shoulders. "Fuck mami, it feels really good" moaned Maritza. Flaca smiled and began to kiss her neck. Maritza moaned and closed her eyes, Flaca moved her hands from her shoulders to her breasts and started to touch them until she reached her nipples and began pinching them gently. She moved her hands to her stomach until she reached between her legs and slowly touch her intimacy. Maritza couldn't stand it anymore, she separated a little and turned around to take Flaca by the neck and kiss her hard. Flaca pushed her toward her body until Maritza was straddling her lap. Maritza began to move her hips desperate, Flaca knew what she wanted and without wasting any time she inserted two fingers inside her. Maritza went up and down on her fingers while her eyes were closed. Flaca kissed Maritza's breasts and biting her nipples. "Fuck, ve mas rapido...ahhh" gemia Maritza. Flaca kissed her and felt her fingers being clenched by Maritza's walls.  
Flaca stood up from the bathtub and carefully lifted Maritza, took her to the bed and kissed her.  
Maritza climbed on top of Flaca and lowered her lips to her neck.   
She lowered her hand to her center and shove her fingers in her. "Shit, ... Maritza ... slow down" moaned Flaca. Maritza moved her hand quickly, Flaca had her eyes closed and holding onto Maritza's back. When she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and felt her body tensed, she yelled Maritza's name and collapse in the bed.  
Maritza lay next to her and took her hand. "Wow baby, you broke me," Flaca laughed. Maritza watched her carefully, took her face and kissed her slowly. "What's wrong?" asked Flaca worried. Maritza smiled and saw her directly in the eyes "I love you" she whispered. Flaca looked at her and approached her "I love you too", Flaca kissed her lips, kissed her slowly, with all the love that she felt, she wanted to show her in that kiss that she was deeply in love with her.  
They went to sleep satisfied and happy to be in each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but had some time to write this one

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
